


Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I blame my cold, M/M, literally this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: Sherlock is sick. John makes him soup.





	Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because I have a cold. And it's May.

When I got home from work at 5:00, I expected to see Sherlock sprawled out across the couch, nicotine patches lining his forearm up to the crease of his elbow. He wasn't there. I peered into the kitchen; perhaps he was sitting at the microscope or performing some test or experiment.

The kitchen was just as it was last night (clean, for once, which is the only reason that I knew it hadn't been disturbed.) Bathroom door was open. Which left-

I knocked gently on the door. A muffled reply through the door- "Go away!"- so I opened it.

Sherlock was laying in bed, sprawled out with piles of used tissue on the floor beneath him. "I'b sick," he humph'ed.

His nose was red and his eyes watery; it looked like the lymph nodes in his throat might have been swollen but it was hard to say without feeling them. He certainly did look sick.

"Any vomiting or diarrhea?"

He looked up at me, disgruntled. "I hab a cold, Johb. No."

"Do you want... soup? Or tea?" I suggested, taking a few steps forward to straighten the blanket twisted around his ankles.

"Could I hab sub soub?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his voice. "Chicken noodle or tomato? I'll need to run down to Tesco either way."

"Why the hell would I want tobato soub?"

"I dunno. Some people don't like chicken noodle," I shrugged. "I'll be back with a glass of water, then I'll be off. I expect the glass to be empty when I get back."

He nodded, sniffling, as I left his bedroom. I opened the cupboard and reached for a glass, choosing the tallest one we had. It was chipped at the rim from a minor explosion in the kitchen last year that rattled the cupboards and the glasses within. I couldn't help but smile as I filled it at the tap, making sure the water was cool but not cold.

When I nudged open his door and set the glass down, I was amused and slightly endeared to find that Sherlock had fallen asleep again already.

~~~

I knocked lightly on his door and pushed it open. "Sherlock?"

The detective woke up with a start, curly hair looking more like a sloppy nest or a small, dead mammal. "Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a sniffle. "Back so soon?"

"I was gone for over an hour," I smirked. "I've been too busy to go out and get groceries lately, so I took the opportunity. I knew you wouldn't miss me."

"You used by carb," Sherlock noted as he stood, shoving his feet into his worn blue slippers.

"I used the card you took from Mycroft, you mean," I corrected, leading the way to the kitchen and walking to the stovetop. "He told me I was allowed to use it if I needed."

"But you're not tight ob boney. You've gone full tibe at the surgery and just got a raise. You've never used the carb before. You're too stubborn. You always pay. So either you're out on boney, or you're saving up for... oh."

I sniffed once, turning with his near-boiling bowl of chicken noodle soup. "No more deductions about that."

Sherlock smirked knowingly up at me, watery blue eyes alight with joy. Even sick and half-dead looking, he was breathtaking. "Gold? Silver? Titanium? Or sobething bore unusual? I've always liked Tungsten. One of by favourite elebents." He blew delicately on a spoonful of the soup, cautiously placing it in his mouth.

I wasn't sure if I was more upset that he knew or relieved that he seemed to have been thinking about it. "I said no more deductions," I snarked half-heartedly, grinning like a loon. Finally: "I thought I'd let you choose. Seeing as it is your ring."

**Author's Note:**

> wow this took a way different turn than I expected. I was only writing a nice little friendship fic here I swear


End file.
